Such A Pity
by KlancyAnn
Summary: This is the story of Sarah's best friend,Anne. As she and Sarah both travel through the Labyrinth to bring Toby back. Has alittle Sarah and Jareth. But mainly JarethXOC. Follows the movie, to a great stand-still. I did try, me hardest! D
1. Chapter 1

Rain clouds move over head, hiding the sun from glowing down on a park, where two teenage girls replay one of their favorite scenes from one of their favorite books. 'The Labyrinth".One has long brown hair that was pulled up in a messy bun, and green eyes runs over a small foot bridge to stand infront of another girl. She has long blonde hair that is braided down her back leaving out a pair of side swept bangs that hide one of her bright sapphire eyes, she smile-smirks as the other girl recites.

"Give me the child...Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered. I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen."

She made a dramatic pause, as the blonde girl turned to look at a snowy, barn owl that had landed on the top of a stone pillar, not paying any mind to her. She pulls at her vest, and looks up at the sky, before shifting her gaze back to the girl.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great."

She looks over head as thunder ripples across the sky.

"For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great." She paused agian. "Damn, I can never remember that line."

"Sarah, you've gotten that entire book memorized except for that tiny part. I've gotten my part down."

"Yeah, Anne. Because your just a goblin king. Now, the line is: You have no power over me"

Anne smirked happily, and nodded resting agianst the stone pillar.

"You got it! Whoo!" She giggled and stood up. More thunder rippled overhead as Merlin, Sarah's dog, started barking.

"Oh, Merlin." Anne and Sarah say. Anne pats his head, and sighs.

"It's ok Merlin, I don't like thunderstorms either."

Just as she finishes that sentence the chiming of the bell towers rings.

"Oh, no, Merlin. I don't believe it. It's 7:00!"

Anne sighs, "Oh, crap! Already!"

"Come on. Come on, you both!" Sarah says running towards her home. Anne slowly follows, looking back to the owl. She stares before grabbing her locket off the bench and runs after Sarah's retreating form.

The two girls ran down busy streets, as pouring rain drenched their homemade costumes. Sarah held up her long green dress as they ran faster. Anne was laughing, and spinning about in circles. Letting the rain trap in her hair.

"Anne! Come on, we are soaking wet!"

Anne smiles before running back up to Sarah. She hears her yell.  
"It's not fair,"

"Oh really," Sarah's stepmother stands on the steps of the house. Her hands on her hips, only add to the anger clearly written on her face.

"I'm sorry," Sarah says back softly. Anne smiles at Sarah as she unbraids her hair non chalantly.

"Don't stand in the rain. Come on, the both of you." She offers an almost sweet smile to Anne.

"All right. Come on, Merlin."

"Not the dog."

"But it's pouring."

"Go on, into the garage."

Anne stares at Sarah, seeing the unhappiness that was glowing from her face. She sighs, before touching her shoulder.

"It's ok, let him go in there. It'll be warm, so he can dry off."

"Go on, Merlin. Go into the garage."

After Sarah said this she stormed past her stepmother, Anne following slowly.

((This will be in Anne's POV))

Anne's POV:

I followed Sarah, and smiled at her mother softly. I knew what was about to happen, they would fight then Sarah would storm up the stairs.

I was right, just a few words about Sarah and me both supposed to be having dates, instead of spending our days daydreaming, and playing about. I could hear Sarah yell,

"I can't do anything right, can I?" She then tore the flower crown of her head, and stormed up stairs. "Anne, come on."

Her father sighed, and turned to me.

"Hi, Anne. Will you be staying over?"

"If it's not any trouble sir."

"Your never any trouble, dear." I walke up the stairs into Sarah's room. She was sitting at the vanity, whispering to herself. I could hear the mumbled words that she had just recited to me, a few minutes ago. I sat on her bed, then pulled the long cape off my shoulders tossing it to the ground. I brushed the bits of debri of my red poet shirt, and pulled the black vest a bit tighter around me. I stared as her father knocked on the door.

"Sarah, can I talk to you?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You better get going, or your going to be late." She replied. I looked over at her, the displeasure was now covering her face. I continued to unbraid my hair, it feel in long ringlety curls to my back.

"Listen, we fed Toby and put him to bed. We do have to leave now, but we'll be back around midnight. You girls have fun."

"You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you? You practically broke down the door." She then came across the room, throwing herself down on the bed, nearly knocking me off in the process.

"Sarah, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, I wish my parent's were even home right now."

"Where are they now?" I heard her mutter through the pillow.

"I don't know, somewhere in the Middle East. I hate having photographers for parent's."

Sarah sat up to look at me, and I couldn't help but smile. Sarah and I became friends when my mom got assigned to take her mother's photograph. She and I were real little, and instanly connected. We soon moved in down the street and went to the same school together and everything. The love of our favorite book, just made our friendship greater I guess.

Sarah averted her eyes, and anger welled up inside them. I turned to see one of her many teddy bears, Lancelot, had been taken down. She stood up and stormed out of the room, what was I supposed to do but follow. We weren't even in the room, and I could already hear Toby crying. Sarah stomped over grabbing the bear and yelled about someone taking her away from this awful place.

I walked over to Toby, and tried to shush him, and gently held out my hand for him to take. But the loud thunder that was sounding above us, seemed to take him away from his reality. Sarah turned to him.

"What, do you want a story." I stared.

"Sarah, stop yelling. He's just scared," She didn't seem to hear me, and stared telling a story that sounded all to familiar.

I walked over to the window, and looked out it. The storm was making the sky as dark as coal, the thunder lighting it up ever so often. I turned back to Sarah, she was holding Toby.

"I wish...I wish... "

She paused lifting Toby high in her arms.

"I can bear it no longer. Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be... take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Sarah! What the crap, dude. He's just a baby, he's not a bad thing that you can just wish away." I stepped towards her, taking Toby away.

"Shh, Toby. It's ok." I toke him over to the bed, and settled him down. I pulled the blanket over him, and Sarah walked over, looking down at him.

She grabbed my arm, and walked to the doorway, and said.

"I wish the goblins would come take you away. Right now." She then flicked off the light, as I stared at her.

"What?"

"You know what. You act like your life is so horrible, when it isn't. Your parent's are home, my haven't been home in three weeks. I live with a nanny, with no around. So, just please stop with yelling at Toby, yelling at everyone do you really want them to remember you as the girl that just screamed and hated them?"

Sarah wouldn't look me in the eyes, as the screaming stopped, so abruptly, that it was startling. I turned to her, fear was brimming in both of our eyes. We stepped into the doorway, the lights flickered off.

"Uh, Sarah." I reached towards her, and felt her take my hand.

"Toby? Toby, are you all right."

"Sarah," I squeezed her hand, the rain pounded agianst the window, thunder cracking over head.

"Why aren't you crying? "

We toke careful steps toward the crib. Something was moving about inside it, and didn't sound like Toby. Sarah was reaching to pull the covers away, as something moved behind me. I turned pulling my hand out of hers. I jumped as a owl was beating agianst the window.

"Toby...he's gone."

"Sarah, what did you do?" She shook her head back and forth.

"I... I don't know. I didn't mean to."

As the owl, repeatly hit the glass of the window. Sarah and I both turned to it. I looked out of the corner of my eye, something had moved, under the sheets of the bed. I turned around to find nothing there. The window burst open, as the owl flew past us both, then landed infront of us. A rush of glitter, and there he stood.

Just as I had imagined him, to be. Tall, mysterious, and dangerous all in one. A playful smirk graced his handsome features, as he stared down at us both. A pair of mismatched eyes toke us both in. He was taller than both Sarah or I, and had long blonde hair. The all black appearel only added to the fear that was rising.

"Your...Your him aren't you. The Goblin King." Sarah stated, I could see tear marks on her face. He smirked at this comment, his eyes, I couldn't look away.

"I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's said is said."

I grabbed onto Sarah's arm, to keep my legs from falling from under me. Now, I may sound like a little fan girl, but imagine meeting your wildest dream and him being WAY better than you thought. Yeah, that's how I feel right now.

"But, she didn't mean it!" I said, after I taken a breath. He shifted his gaze over to me, smirking.

"Oh, she didn't."

"Please," I started to say, as Sarah jumped back in.

"Where is he? "

"You both know, very well where he is." He crossed his arms back over his chest, pulling the cloak with it.

"Please bring him back. Please." The smirk seemed to grow in width, as he stepped forward.

"Please," I couldn't help but put in, I bit my lip nervously, as I twirled a strand of hair around me finger, thinking of some way out of this deal.

"Sarah...Anne... go back to your rooms... play with your toys and your costumes, forget about the baby."

"I can't, I mean. We can't."

I wanted to tell him, that they weren't costumes, but I couldn't before he started talking agian.

"I've brought you both, a gift." I stared, it was nothing more than a bubble looking disc in his hand. He moved it across his long gloved fingers, and it changed to a crystal.

"What is it?"

"It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, look into it, it'll show you your dreams."

Was this guy, bribing us to shut up about kidnapping? Sarah may of called on the goblins, but it's still kidnapping right?!

"But you see this is not a gift for an oridnary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it? Then forget the baby."

"I can't. We both appreciate what your trying to do for us, but I want my brother back."

"No we don't!" Sarah turned to me.

"Anne!"

"What! This guy is frickin bribing us, and I do not appreciate it."

The smirk on the king's face, fell. As he lifted the crystal into the air a bit.

"Sarah...Anne... Don't defy me." Saying this the crystal turned into a snake, me moved it around in his hands. I stared, taking a step back I could feel the chills rising on my skin. Snakes. I was terrified of them, more than anything. He seemed to notice this, making another serpent appear. He then threw them in our direction.

I screamed, and could feel the tears about to spill out of my eyes. I brought my hands to my throat to toss the creature away, but was shocked to find it turned into a scarf. I covered my mouth, a blush rising on my face. I couldn't believe I had gotten so worked up about that. But I had.

"Your no match for me, either of you."

"But, we have to have her brother back."

Jareth shrugged and turned, and pointed out the window.

"He's there, at my castle."

We stepped up to the window, thinking we would just see the neighborhood below us. The rain soaked street, maybe a mom or too in the kitchen by a window. But that view had been replaced by the long twisting maze of the labyrinth.

"This can't be happening." I mumbled.

"Do you still want to look for him?"

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Sarah asked still staring forward.

"Turn back, Sarah, Anne. Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't. We can't." Why did she keep forgetting, that I was here. "Don't you understand that we can't?"

"What a pity."

"Anne, it doesn't look that far." I stared at her, then sighed nodding.

"Yeah, we can do this." I smiled, as she nodded back.

"It's further than you both think. Time is short."

I jumped when I felt his warm breath agianst my ear. I got goosebumps on my arms, and rubbed the fabric of my shirt to get them to go away. The king had now turned to an old clock that was hanging mid-air.

"You have 13 hours in which to solve the labyringht...before your baby brother...becomes one of us, forever." He toke some steps back. "Such a pity."

Sarah started to look around, then turned to me.

"The labyrinth. It doesn't look that hard. Well... come on Anne, feet." Saying this she and I started on what would be one of the hardest adventures that our young lives had ever had.

***

Well... here is the first chapter. It's ok, but well... what can you do.

I hope you like it, because I literally had to stop and pause my DVD a hundred times, to get each line right, and to fight Anne in there.

So please, R&R...

Yeah Jareth!

OH! For alittle FYI, this is only the first 5 scenes... and I almost died.

I can't wait to see how the rest of this 28 scene movie turns out... :S 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the Second Chapter! I decided that I would write it, before my stupid sister came over, so wish me luck! :)  


Anne's POV:

I stared looking over at Sarah. She looked as determined as ever. We hooked arms and were walking down this sort of hill. We were trying to find the entrance, or a place to get in. She was talking quietly, but I wasn't focusing on her words of minor encouragment. I couldn't get those mismatched eyes out of my head, the way the could see right through you. I shivered.

"Anne!" Sarah was shaking my arm.

"Huh? What?"

"You were drifting. Are you ok?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, just this is like some weird dream."

Sarah nodded as we continued walking, as we came to a courtyard. It was rundown, and there was some goblin peeing into a fountain. Sarah keep walking, as I stepped near one of the walls running my hands across the hard stone. I could hear them talking. Turning around, I heard him say.

"Huh, no I aint. I'm Hoggle. Who are you?."

"Sarah, and this is Anne," Sarah said. Hoggle turned to look at me, he was a short little guy and had a big nose. He stared at me, and I stared back. I heard him mutter something, then turn back to killing fairys. I pulled my fingers through my hair, and sighed turning to Hoggle.

"Do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?" I asked, as I walked closer to Hoggle. Hoggle let out a snortish sound, and said.

"Hm...Maybe."

"Where is it?" Sarah asked, getting a bit agitated. I reached over, and let my hands run down the wall of the Labyrinth. "I said, where is it?" She asked again.

"Where is what?" Hoggle countered.

"The door," I said softly, staring at him.

"What door," He said almost sarcasticly.

"Sarah, it's hopeless asking him anything, let's just go." I said softly, my head swimming.

"Not if you ask the right question." He said shooting a few more fairies with poision.

"How do we get into the labyrinth?" Sarah asked walking up to Hoggle.

"Aw...Now that's more like it." He replied turning around to face us better. "You gets in," He pointed to a large gate, "there."

The gate creaked open, as we turned to stare at it. I muffled another sigh, and pulled on the hem of my shirt. Sarah walked forward to stand at the mouth of the gate, and I followed at her heels.

"You, uh...really going in there, are ya?" Hoggle asked, putting his hand on his hip.

"Yes. We're afraid...we have too." Sarah turned to look at me, and I grinned trying to show no fear. But, Sarah was my best friend, I was pretty sure she could still tell I was shaken up by the mere fact of where we were.

As we walked a bit further into the labyrinth, I rubbed my hands together, and looked around. This place was massive, with just two points of movement: left and right. Glitter of some kind coated the walls, and dead plants, and some moving ones hung on the walls. I began to wonder what this place looked like before it had fallen apart, when a voice made me let out a scream of terror.

"Cozy, isn't it."

Sarah whirled around, and stared at me, she huffed a sigh.

"It's ok, Anne. It was just Hoggle."

Hoggle walked beside me, letting out loud chuckles. I stepped over a broken tree limb, to stand next to Sarah.

"Now, would you go left...or...right?"

"They both look the same," Sarah muttered.

"Well, you're not gonna get very far."

I turned to the goblin, and said.

"Which way would you go?"

Hoggle pointed to himself.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way."

Sarah, turned to him, and almost glared. I gave her look, that said, 'try to be nice.' She gave me one back that said, 'well if he'd help I would!'. I sighed, and turned to Hoggle about to say something when Sarah jumped in.

"Well, if that's all the help your going to be you can just leave."

"You know your problem?" Hoggle waved a finger at us both, "You take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth...even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again."

"That's your opinion." I said jumping back into the conversation. Hoggle snorted, and replied.

"Well, it's alot better than yours."

"Thanks for nothing, Hogwart."

"I think it's Hoggle." I mutter softly.

"It is Hoggle! And don't say I didn't warn you."

As we started to walk away, I heard the gate slam shut, and I turned, with a jump. I looked around the Labyrinth, and stared.

"Do you think this place was ever...beautiful?" I asked softly. Sarah turned to look at me, and shrugged.

"I don't know, let's just find Toby and get out of here."

I nodded, as we continued walking, moving branches out of our way. I stepped over a small log and nearly tripped, grabbing the wall for support, only to find that my hand had barely missed a patch of moss...with eyes. I started to giggle, when I noticed Sarah looking around, agitated and scared.

"What do they mean, "labyrinth'? There aren't any turns or corners, or anything."

"It just goes on and on." I finished.

She sighed, and leaned agianst the wall.

"Maybe it doesn't." I said, licking my lips.

"Maybe we're just taking it for granted that it does." She said turning to me. I nodded. She smiled widely, as we both toke off, at a mild run. Sarah and I looked the Labyrinth walls for any sign of a turn, or corner. I jumped over a fallen tree branch, and stayed close to Sarah.

We continued running, and I could see that we weren't really getting anywhere.

"Sarah," I started to say, as Sarah came to sudden stop. She and I were both panting, and she looked around, with anger in her green eyes. I was about to, say that we should keep going when she let out a frustrated cry. She than began to throw her fists against the wall of the labyrinth. I slide down the walls, and pulled my knees under my chin, breathing deeply. Sarah slide down next to me, and then sighed.

" 'Allo,"

Sarah turned to look at me, just as I turned to look at her.

"Did you just say, Hello?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, did you?"

"No, I said, "'Allo," but that's close enough."

I jumped as I turned to look at a small blue worm, resting on the stones of the labyrinth walls.

"Your a worm, aren't you?" I asked softly, turning my body to get a look at the little fellow. He was about the size of the palm of my hand, and had bright blue skin, and a red scarf.

"That's right," He answered in a thick accent, grinning in his own way, up at us.

"You don't by any chance know the way through this labyrinth?" Sarah, said hope replacing the anger in her eyes.

"Who, me? No, I'm just a worm."

"Oh," I said, bringing my finger to rest between my lips.

"Come inside, meet the missus."

"No, thank you, but I have to solve this labyrinth." Sarah said, politlely.

"But there aren't any turns, or any openings or anything. It just goes on and on." I continued, staring at him, as I moved my hands away from my face.

"You ain't looking right. It's full of openings, but you ain't seeing them."

"Then, where are they?" Sarah said. I nodded.

"There's one just across there. It's right infront of you."

Sarah and I both turned to look, at where the worm was motioning.

"No, there isn't." I said softly, standing up to get a better look.

"Come inside, and have a nice cup of tea." The worm continued, shaking his head back and forth. I reached out my hand, to place against the wall.

"But, there isn't an opening," Sarah said.

"Ofcourse there is. " He chuckled. "You try walking through it. You'll see what I mean." I turned and walked towards Sarah.

"If that worm, is telling us this just so he can see us walk straight into a wall of stone. I'll squish him." I said, with a glare. Sarah, smiled and just moved towards the 'entrance,'.

"Go on, Go on then." He said.

"That's just a wall. There's no way through." I said, placing my hand on my hip.

"Things ae not always what they seem in this place. So you can't take anything for granted."

Sarah nodded, and placed her hands up. I walked with her, and waited for the moment when we would run smack into the wall.

"Hey!" Sarah said with a smile, as we turned to the left.

"Hey, hang on!" The worm called, as we both turned to look back at him.

"Thank you," Sarah said, as she continued walking. "That was incredibly helpful."

"Don't go that way," He warned.

"What was that?" I said, staring at him.

"I said, don't go that way. Never go that way."

Sarah stared both directions, then smiled.

"Thanks,"

As we turned and went the opposite direction.

"Do you honestly think, we should trust him." I muttered as we got out of hearing range.

"Anne, he showed us this opening. I think we should trust him." I shrugged, and hooked my arm through hers.

"Well, let's just get going. We need to find Toby, and get home before you parent's notice we were even gone." I smiled.

Sarah nodded, as we continued on our way to the Goblin City, to the Castle in the center of the labyrinth. My mind was still cloudy with the Goblin King's smirk, and mix-matched eyes. I slowly turned to Sarah, and blinked just imaging what they were probably doing to Toby.

"Hey, Anne. Which way should we go?" Sarah asked as we came upon a mini stone courtyard. A large stone pillar was covered with different pointing hands. I shrugged.

"Um, what about...that way." I said, moving towards the outline of the castle, and near the sounds of Toby's cries.  
"We're coming, Toby." I heard Sarah mutter, as we continued moving through the maze.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered, as Sarah nodded. "Do you think he's ok?" She stared then said.

"Let's hope."

I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it softly, as I began to hum a song under my breath. Not real sure how the lyrics had popped into my head.

"I told my baby, crying hard as babe's could cry. What could I do?"

Sarah hadn't noticed me singing softly, so she continued walking around the labyrinth. I was busy pulling my fingers through the massive tangles that had started in my blonde curls, that I didn't even see Sarah had stopped.

"Oh, sorry." I said with a sheepish grin, as she slowly kneeled down.

"Can you hand me your lipstick?" I looked at her.

"Sure, why do you need it?" She slowly grabbed it from my hand, and drew an arrow facing north. Then toke off in that direction. I followed at her heels.

"You so owe me another one of those. That's my favorite shade. It's called: Jungle Pink."

I was about to glance back, when I noticed that Sarah had just dissappeared from my sight. I quickly ran after her, though I swear I saw something moving the tile she had just marked. I walked slowly behind her, as we continued marking our movements on the tiles of the labyrinth.

"You don't think they are being mean to him, do you?"

"Toby? I don't think so...But then again, the Goblin King sure was scary."

I nodded slowly, twisting a curl around my finger. Sarah made a sharp turn, right and then toke us a set of stairs.

"Sarah, this is a dead end." She looked up, and sighed. I turned around, and walked towards the tile ready to rub out the arrow, when I noticed something.

"Someone has been changing the marks." She threw the lipstick canister. "What a horrible place this is. It's not fair!" She cried, standing up about to storm off.

"That's right. It's not fair!" A voice cried out, followed by a chorus of laughter. "But that's only half of it!"

"This was a dead end a minute ago." Sarah whispered.

"No, that's the dead end behind you." I jumped as I turned around to see that the creature was right.

"It keeps changing. What are we supposed to do?" I said, walking up beside Sarah.

"The only way out of here is to try one of these doors." The red guard said.

"One of them leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth." The blue countered. "And the other one leads to..." A head popped out at the top, and said.

"Bum, Bum, Bum, BUM!"

"Certain Death."

Then the entire group let out a chorus of "Oh's."

"Which one is which?" Sarah asked.

"We can't tell you," The red guard said.

"Why not?" I said softly, walking towards him to get a better look. The guard quickly hide behind his sheild.

"We don't know." He said, after whispering to the blue guard.

"Oh! But they do." The Blue one said, as he and the Red guard turned their heads to look up.

"Then we'll ask them." Sarah said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back beside her.

"Uh...No, you can't ask us. You can only ask one of us." The Red guard said.

"It's in the rules. And I should warn you...one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies. That's a rule too. He always lies." The blue one said, pointing towards the red one.

"I do not. I tell the truth."

"Oh! What a lie!"

The guards all burst out laughing, as Sarah and I turned to look at one another.

"Which should we choose?" I muttered, and Sarah shrugged. "Well, let's be careful, Sarah, and think this through." I muttered, as we turned back to the door, ready to make a very important decision, that could either save Toby, or lead to not only our death, but Toby's.

Sorry to leave off, at I guess...a cliffhanger? I was just not really sure where to leave off.

I'm going to try very, very hard to update again possibly this weekend. But, please don't hate me if I don't.

I do promise that right now, I will update more often. It was quite rude, to make you all wait so long.

Please forgive me!

This chapter kind of sucks, sorry about that. I hope to get to more interesting stuff, but...I just can't seem to without Jareth, haha.

Well please leave some nice comments, and keep faving!

Love you guys!

Klancy! 3


	3. Chapter 3

I promised that I would update! Aren't you proud, I am...*grins*  
Alright, I'll start, now...

The guards continued to let out giggles, as Sarah and I debated what to do.

"Well, let's just...ask them, you know, uh...a question?" I said, softly turning to her. She nodded, and stepped forward.

"He's the liar." The guard called out, laughter following. I stepped forward standing next to Sarah, resting a hand on my hip.

"All right. Answer yes or no." I said.

"Would he tell me that this door leads to the castle?" Sarah said, pointing at the blue guard. The red guard, stared at the other for a moment, then said, after a quick whisper to his bottom half. He let out a unconfident.

"Yes."

"Then the other door leads to the castle...and this door leads to."

I gulped.

"Certain death." I finished for her.

The guards let out another round of, "Oh's."

"How do you know? He could be telling the truth?" The guard questioned, as I glanced at the artwork decorating the doors, they were guarding.

"But then you wouldn't be." I said, turning my gaze back to him. "So if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer is still no."

Sarah nodded, smiling.

"But I could be telling the truth."

"But then he would be lying." Sarah said, the grin on her face widening. "So if you told me that he said yes, I know the answer is still be no."

"Wait a minute. Is that right?" The red guard questioned the blue guard.

"I don't know. I've never understood it."

The guards started to laugh, as I smiled at Sarah.

"No, it's right. We've figured it out." I said, spinning around in a pirouette. All nervous energy, evaporated.

"We could never do it before," Sarah said, as she grabbed my wrist pulling me up to the door. We both rested our palms on the wood, and I looked at it.

"But, I think we're getting smarter. This is a piece of cake!"

As we pushed the door, open. I was a bit surprised when the floor dissappeared beneath our feet. so I reach out, and grabbed Sarah's arm, and with a sigh said.

"We picked the wrong door,"

I toke notice to that fact that instead of cold stones, and spiderwebs. Many hands coated the walls. I reached out, grabbing onto a pair, as did Sarah.

"Stop it! Help," Sarah cried, as I looked over at her. The hands, held our bodys above whatever was below us. My hands were shaking as I grabbed onto the hands.

"Whoa,"

"What do you mean, "help"? We are helping." A voice called out.

"We're helping hands." Another replied. I stared, and noticed the hands were making faces, and actually talking. I grinned.

"That's so cool. Helping hands." I said with a of the hands moved to make a grinning face, that winked at my comment.

"You're hurting." Sarah muttered, as she turned to look at me.

"Well, stop squirming," I mumbled.

"Would you like us to let go?" A voice called out, venom dripping from every word. Sarah, cried out as did I, as the hands released us, and my knee went slamming into Sarah's.

"Ouch! Sorry,"

"Well then, come on, which way?" A voice, much deeper said.

"Which way?" Sarah asked, her voice soft.

"Up or down?" Another said, near my elbow.

"Um," I said, looking at Sarah, who looked equally as confused.

"Come on, Come on."

"We haven't got all day."

"Well, it's a big decision for them."

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Yes, which way?"

The voices were rushing at us so fast, I couldn't make out all the words.

"Well, since we are pointed that way, I guess we should go down." Sarah said, looking to me. I nodded, with a shrug.

"They chose down!"

"They chose down?"

The hands, started to laugh, as each and everyone of them let go. My hands reached for theirs, as I called out.

"Was that wrong?"

"To late now." One called, a laugh soon following.

As we continued to fall, my eyes closed tightly together, and I bit my lip. Trying to hold back the cry of fear that was nuzzled in my throat. Slowly our feet it solid ground, and the small door we had fallen into, slammed shut. I stood up, and looked around the small, dark room.

"Who's there?" Sarah called out, as she soon grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, just as a match was struck, and moved to light a large dust covered candle.

"Me," A familiar voice, called out. His signature chuckle following.

"It's you.," I muttered, and pulled away from Sarah to get a better look at the dwarf. "Hoggle,"

"Yes, well...I knew you two were gonna get into trouble as soon as I met you." He said, walking up to us. "So, I've come to give you a hand."

Sarah looked around, just as I had before. The light had illuminated the small cavern. The walls were coated in the same glitter, and it was a dingy place. Filled with junk, and a lot of dust.

"Ah. You're looking around now, aren't you?" Hoggle asked, "I suppose you noticed there ain't no the hole. This is an oubliette. The labyrinth's full of them."

I cocked my head to the side.

"We're in a what?"

"Really?" Sarah said, ignoring my confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Don't sound so smart." He said, glancing from me to give me a strange look. "You don't know what an oubliette is."

"Do you?" I said, giving him a look right back. Hoggle squared his shoulders, and nodded.

"Yes, it's a place you put people to forget about them," He said harshley.

"No one would forget about me," I muttered.

"Now, what you've gotta do is get out of here. And it so happens that I know a shortcut, out of the whole labyrinth from here."

I jumped as Sarah and I both said.

"No, we're not giving up now!"

"We've gotten so far!" I said, with a pout.

"No, we're doing...ok." Sarah said, taking a seat on a small rock. I continued to pace around the room, nearly tripping on a pile of junk in the corner.

"Ofcourse ya'll are. But it gets a lot worse from here on in." Hoggle said, resting a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Why are you so concerned about us?" Sarah said, turning to face him. I looked over, and stared.

"Well, well..." He paused, stepping away from her. "I just am, that's all. Nice, young girls. Terrible, black oubliette."

"He likes jewelry, don't you?" I said, walking up to him. My hand going to my neck to touch the small locket, resting agianst my breastplate.

"Why?" He said, jumping to look at me.

"If you help us solve the labyrinth, we'll both give you something. I'll give you...this." I pulled the locket off, and held it out to him. Sarah, toke off a small bracelet around her wrist.

"You like it, don't you?" Sarah said, grinning at me, as Hoggle's eyes toke in our treasures.

"So-so." He said, turning slightly. His eyes still glancing to the jewelry.

"Hm...Ok." I reached up to put the locket back on, when he reached out to grab my arm.

"Tell you what, give me the bracelet and the locket and I'll show you the way out of the labyrinth."

"You were going to do that anyway!" Sarah said, glaring down at the dwarf.

"Yes, well...that would make it a particularly nice gesture on your part."

"No, I'll tell you what," I said getting down to eye level with Hoggle. "If you won't take us to the center, take us as far as you can, and then we'll do it on our own."

I held out the locket, and Sarah held out the bracelet. Hoggle stared.

"What is that anyway?"

Sarah glanced up at me, then muttered.

"Plastic."

"I don't promise nothing, but...I'll take you as far as I can. Then you're on your own, right?" He said, eyes gleaming.

"Right," Sarah said with a smile.

"Right." Hoggle repeated back, taking the bracelet and sliding it onto his wrist. He slowly stared at the locket.

"Here, I'll help." I placed the small oval locket, and chain around his neck, the smooth metal rested agaisnt his vest.

Hoggle grinned, and stepped away from us both, to walk to the pile of junk in the corner. He pulled a old burlap cloth off the pile, and lifted up a piece of wood, pressing it against the wall of the oubliette.

"Ah, here we go." He muttered, as he opened the door. An assortment of strange objects falling out at his feet. "Damn, Broom closet. Well, can't be right all the time." He said, as I giggled softly.

He opened the door again, and light flooded out.

"Ah, this is it. Come on then."

We walked out the door, and slowly started down a path. Little did we know, that what we would be meeting at the other side of the path, would not be happy.

(Now, I'm going to try to do a Jareth part. Please don't hate me, if it sucks.)

Jareth stared into the crystal he had balancing on his finger.

"Their in the oubliette." He muttered, slowly scowling at the crystal. Anne glanced around the small cave, her sapphire eyes, slowly shifted back to Sarah, who was nervously doing the same. The goblins let out a loud roar, of cackling laughter, as he slowly turned to them and barked.

"Shut up! They should not have gotten as far as the oubliette. They should of given up by now."

A small goblin to his right, croaked out.

"They'll never give up."

Jareth turned to look down at the small creature. His mixmatched eyes, roamed over his disgusting face.

"Won't they? The dwarf's about to lead them back to the beginning. They'll soon give up when they realize they have to start all over."

Jareth let out a cold laugh, and turned to his minions.

"Well, laugh."

The goblins, obeyed, laughing loudly. Jareth joined in and tossed the crystal into the air, Sarah's face dissappearing for a moment. Catching it in his gloved hand, he slowly stared at Anne. She was pacing around the oubliette as Hoggle began to talk to them.

"We're in a what?" She said, slowly turning to face the small dwarf. Confusion marked clearly across her fair features. Jareth slide his free hand under his chin, and watched the conversation. He was starting to zone out a bit, still staring at the three when something he heard, make his ears perk up.

"I don't promise nothing, but...I'll take you as far as I can. Then you're on your own, right?"

Jareth turned to glare at the crystal.

"Oh, he thinks he can be sneaky does he." He muttered, slowly standing and pulling on his jacket. "Well, he's got another thing coming."

Jareth threw the crystal high in the air, and vanished. Quickly reappearing at the crossroads. He found the beggars costume, and threw it on.

"Try to get past me," He mumbled pulling it on, completely hiding his appearance. He waited, until he heard the sound of the false alarms, and that's when he sent the crystal to slide between Anne's feet, and past Sarah and Hoggle.

"Come hither, hither, pretty Flies." Jareth said softly, as the girls came around the corner and right into the Goblin King's view.  
***

Alright, so...I'm done.

I promised an update. So, here you go! :D

I hope ya'll like it, I was super tired and just...hope that it didn't suck. The fun parts are about to come up, like...the cleaners, (though those aren't fun,) and the ball, (Anne will be there!) and um...those dancing people that take off their heads. So, please stay tuned.

I hope, hope, hope, that I will have time to update this next week...but I'm not sure. So, please forgive me if I can't.

:D

Well, thanks for reading, and being so frickin awesome! :)

LOVE you guys! -Klancy 


End file.
